


Baby Child

by RedLionPrince



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor T'Challa/Sam Wilson, Steve and Bucky get a kid, This is nowhere near done, help this was written at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLionPrince/pseuds/RedLionPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve get a child, a baby girl who they call Natalia, namely because Clint wanted his kid to be “Natasha Jr.” but instead had Nathan. The boys call Natalie “Talia” or “Talie” for short because Natasha will forever be the only “Nat”. She’s got Steve’s eyes and Bucky’s hair, Nat’s killer looks.</p>
<p>AKA I have literally no clue what I'm doing, it's 2AM and I wanted to write fanfiction but this is all I could come up with.<br/>Maybe if people like it, I'll actually attempt to finish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Child

**_ Age; A Few Hours Old _ **

They never thought that one day they’d have a kid, but looking at the small baby - closed eyes, curled fists, and hair as rich as chocolate -  nestled into Bucky’s arms between them, they knew that she was theirs. Steve smiled as he looked between the small infant and his husband, taking in their new family with pride as he watched Bucky’s eyes light up in response to the life he was cradling.

Steve hadn’t thought that they would’ve ever gotten to the point where they wanted – let alone were allowed – to have kids. He remembered when it was dangerous to walk down the street holding another guy’s hand. But now was a different time. So many people were out and proud - hell, now he and Bucky were too, and married at that. For them, this had been something of their imaginations and it was happening.

It had taken months for Bucky to ask Steve if there was any possibility of them having kids in their lives and when he’d finally gotten it out it left Steve stunned for a moment, leaving Bucky to try and backtrack is words before the blonde had smiled widely at his husband, grabbed Bucky’s hands and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. The couple spent the better part of the next year looking into having a surrogate mother when they both had agreed that they had wanted their kid to be as close to their genetics as they could.

As the days started to count down until their daughter was born the super soldiers had run through name after name that might fit their newest addition to the family. It was only when Clint had brought up “Natalia” to them that they had found their match. Originally, the name had been meant as a joke from the archer over how he had wanted to name his and Natasha’s first child “Natasha Jr.” if it had been a girl, but it had stuck. Bucky and Steve had loved the idea of Natasha’s name for their daughter, and Nat had given a genuine smile in return.

Now, as Bucky passed his daughter over to Steve, watching as the blonde cradled their child carefully into his arms and slid down slowly to sit flush against Bucky’s side with the biggest smile on his face, he fell more in love with the little family that had come to be.

**_ Age; A Year Old _ **

“Talie!” Bucky called with a smile as he picked up his daughter, lifting her through the air as he picked her up from her crib, his smile growing wider as the little toddler squealed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I started the Word Doc at 2AM and I'm closing it at 3AM because I'm tired at this point.
> 
> Let me know if this sounds interesting enough that I should actually try to make this a full chapter.  
> *
> 
> EDIT; I'm adding more to this story, it's just slow going because of work and the fact that it seems I can only write small doses at the ass-crack of dawn. Forgive me.


End file.
